Somewhere In Between
by privateradios
Summary: Sometimes you just don't know what to do. [DannyFlack] POSTEp for On The Job


**Title:** Somewhere In Between

**Author:** Jen

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them but wish I did.

**Rating:** FRT

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**A/N:** Post-ep for "On The Job"

_I can't be losing sleep  
over this, no I can't  
and now I cannot stop pacing  
give me a few hours  
I'll have this all sorted out  
if my mind would just stop racing_

Danny sits in the apartment complex stair wall, on a step with his face in his hands. He can hear footsteps in the distance and he knows that they belong to Flack because only twenty minutes ago Flack had called him after work, after everything had went down and wanted to know if he was alright. Wanted to know if everything was going to be fine and Danny only responded with "I'm fine. Stop worryin'".

As if that ever worked.

Danny hears the stairwell door swing open and soon enough he hears Flack's footsteps descending down the stairs and Danny closes his eyes and prays that Flack wouldn't ask any questions, pray that Flack would just turn around and think this was a stupid idea.

But Flack doesn't and instead Danny feels strong hands pull him off from his seat, turned around and now is face to face with Flack. Danny sees the fear in Flack's eyes and Danny suddenly sighs into him, losing it all as Flack wraps an arm around his waist and begins to help him up the stairs.

The trip back up to Danny's apartment was quiet. Neither man said a word to one another as Danny found himself leaning more on Flack as he watches the Detective reach into his pocket to pull out an extra key to Danny's apartment and in matter of seconds, the door unlocks and Flack helps Danny inside.

Once Flack has Danny sitting on his couch, he walks over to Danny's kitchen and grabs Messer a glass full of water before joining him on the couch. "Here." Flack says as he hands Danny the glass. "Drink it."

Danny stares down at the water as if it's going to tell him all the answers to all of his problems. "Danny," Flack says again when he notices the man isn't speaking, "c'mon, it's not gonna kill ya."

Silence falls upon them as Danny continues to stare at his glass of water and Flack sighs, knowing that he obviously isn't going to be able to change Danny's mind. Flack has tried many times before but nothing ever seems to work. So instead, Flack stands up and checks his watch before turning to Danny. "It's late and I'm gonna head back. Remember, I'm just a phone call away."

Danny doesn't answer and Flack sighs again as he walks to the chair to grab his jacket before tossing it over his shoulders before making his way towards the door. Just when his hand begins to turn the door knob, Danny speaks and Flack pauses.

"You don't know what it's like." His voice is soft and hollow and Flack turns his head to look at him, curiously.

"What do ya mean I don't know what it's like?" He asks, his hand removing its spot from the door knob before turning his body around to face Danny.

Danny now looks up from his glass to meet Flack's gaze and Danny's eyes seem to be empty and scared and it's a shade of blue Flack never wants to see again. "…To make a mistake."

"Danny, we've all made mistakes-"

"-Not like this Don. Not like this at all. You've never killed a cop before. Never and you expect me to be okay with everything?" Danny asks, his voice raising a level as he stands from his seat. "Do you Don? What the fuck do you think I should do? I killed a fuckin' cop and my ass is on the line!"

"Look at me Danny, look what I've done!" Flack yells as he takes steps closer to him. "I let a god damn killer go free! I had the bastard in my hands, my _hands_ and in matter of seconds he's gone and I'm blamed for everything. Don't you remember that?"

"That was two years ago!" Danny yells back as his eyes narrow, his voice almost cracking somewhat. "I killed a cop. I _killed_ a cop."

And as Flack steps closer, he can see the tears hiding behind Danny's eyes and he feels a wave of sorrow wash over him. "Danny…" and he realizes he's lost for words because both of them have the past following them, have the past wanting them to remember everything that they've done wrong and it scares him and hell, he's sure it even scares Danny.

"Just forget it Don. Go home and get some rest 'cause hell, I don't know what I'm gonna do but don't waste your time here."

"I'm not leavin' Danny. Not now I'm not."

Danny raises his brow at him before crossing his arms over his chest. "Why's that?"

Flack takes a step closer and he notices Danny eyes flash a brighter blue for a second before darkening. "'Cause you know how I feel about you. You know that I care too much." they're in arms length and now Flack reaches out, his hand cupping the side of Danny's face as his thumb gently caresses Danny's cheek.

Danny's eyes close when he feels Flack's touch and he can't help but fall silent because he knows that he needs Flack and, well, Flack needs him.

FIN.


End file.
